Girls, And More Girls
by TheLittleMermano
Summary: Amelia, Maddie, Monika, Julchen, Carmen, and Francine are a group of friends in highschool, dealing with regular issues that gay teenage girls deal with. crushes on straight girls, anti-gay relatives, coming outs, things like that. but they know if they can get through highschool, and stick together, their lives won't be so bad.


"oi, Amy!"

"_Amelia." _ I corrected my friend, who ran toward me, hugging me tightly.

"oh whatever. Anyways, you never ride the bus to school. What's up?" my friend, Julchen, asked. She glanced back at her Sister, who was just now turning onto the corner of the street their bus stop was on.

"Maddie wanted to take the bus for some reason." I gestured to my step-sister who was standing a few feet away from both of us.

"oh, hey Birdie." Julchen glanced back at her with a smile.

_There's so much romantic tension between them_, I thought. I chuckled to myself. Maybe that's why Maddie wanted to take the bus today, to talk to Julchen more. It wouldn't surprise me. They'd been best friends since 5th grade, and as they went into 9th grade there was obviously a spark between them. And now, the spark had grown into a little ember, waiting to catch a breath of oxygen to fuel it.

"..where's your brothers, Jul?" Maddie asked quietly, shyly looking down.

"oh, Luddy is sick, and our parents are on a business trip, so Gil had to stay home with him." Julchen sighed. "its kinda weird coming to school without my twin."

Just as the bus arrived, Julchen's Sister, Monika finally caught up with us, and was the first to step onto the bus.

Julchen and Maddie followed her, and I was the last to get on.

Monika moved to the back of the bus to sit with her other friends, Felicia and Sakura, while Julchen and Maddie sat together. A little closer than normal, I noticed.

Well, crap. Where was I gonna sit? I glanced around, only seeing one empty spot, which was next to the pissy Senior girl that we saw at lunch sometimes. Alice, I think her name was. Well.. I didn't really have a choice.

"hey," I said as I walked over to the seat next to the Brit. No answer. On closer inspection, I saw she had headphones. Oh well, I didn't care, anyways.

The drive to our school was short, but I wished it was longer. I mean, I loved seeing my friends, but I could see them outside of school where we had bad teachers and stupid tests, oh, and homework.

Everyone hurried off the bus, except for my friend's, and Alice. Who at the moment, looked pissed off. Probably because I was blocking her from getting out of her seat. Unintentionally, of course.

After everyone else had gotten off the bus, Maddie, Julchen, Monika and her two friends, and myself, got off of the bus. We had always done it this way, to avoid losing each other in the crowd of students.

As we all got off of the bus, Julchen was immediately tackled by our other two friends, Francine, and Carmen, completing our group. And, completing the Bad Touch Trio.

Let me elaborate.

Most of us had been friends since middle school. Well, with the exception of Julchen and Maddie. So basically, Julchen made friends with Francine and Carmen, and then introduced Maddie to them, and Maddie introduced them to me. And then Julchen introduced us to her sister, Monika in the first year of high school. Kinda complicated, but whatever.

And we all ended up being at least partially gay.

Which, I don't think Is a coincidence. Its like we could smell the gay in each other before we even realized it, and then huddled together like little kittens trying to stay warm.

...enough with the weird metaphors, heres how we all ended up. From my point of view, anyways.

Francine Bonnefoy. Aka, sex on legs. Lipstick lesbian. the girliest girl in our high school, and possibly the gayest. In all honestly, I'm sure she's made quite a few girls question their sexuality. Because, wow, what a babe. She's also the first member in the self titled "Bad touch trio."

Carmen Carriedo Fernandez. Again, Lipstick. Except she was bisexual. The only bisexual In our little group, actually . kind of oblivious to everything around her, but not in a bad way. Sometimes she talks quite a lot, too, but everyone likes it; she has a cool accent. Second member of The Bad Touch Trio.

Julchen Beilschmidt. Captain of the softball team, chapstick lesbian, although she insists that she is the butchiest butch there is. Shes awesome, but not as awesome as she claims. But I will admit, her albinism does make her look awesome. Has a tendency to lie about her bra size. Third member of the Bad Touch Trio.

The Bad Touch Trio is something that was formed in our second year of Middle school. Francine came up with the idea because, I quote, "we're the wildest, sexiest, girls ever. And we party a lot."

And thus the Bad Touch Trio, or B.T.T, was formed.

Monika Beilschmidt. Co-captain of the softball team, and member of the soccer team. Butch Lesbian. Absolute babe, and popular with the ladies, too. And by ladies, I mean her friend Felicia. Who oddly enough; is straight. I think.

Madeline Williams, aka Maddie. My step sister. Femme. Pancake extraordinaire and polar bear enthusiast. I never really know what to say about her, either. Its hard describing your sister.

And then, there's me. Amelia F. Jones. I don't really care for categorizing myself as a particular type of Lesbian, since it just adds onto the labels I already have. But, my friends call me hard femme. Or soft butch? Lesbian labels are confusing. I'm on the softball team, as well.

And together, we were the epic Lady-loving team.

The day slowly passed , boring classes and stupid kids.. things like that. And finally, it was lunch time.

We all hurried to our table, the one we had been sitting at since the beginning of high school.

"okay, what's up?" I asked the usual question, the same one our clique always asked at lunch.

"Well," Francine started solemnly. "day four-hundred and Elizabeta Hédeváry still hasn't come out yet." Francine sighed and glanced longingly at the Hungarian girl that we all suspected to be gay.

"and I've got bad news for you, franny," Julchen said. "she's dating Gil."

All of us gasped in unison. Liz had set off all of our gaydars, and here she was, dating a boy.

"maybe she's in denial," Francine said quickly.

"or she could be Bi." Carmen pointed out.

"or, dare I say—straight." Maddie said softly with a small laugh. "your gaydars could be wrong."

"what? my gaydar? Wrong?" Julchen gestured to herself and gasped dramatically.

"it wouldn't be unheard of," Monika contributed to the conversation with a small chuckle.

"oh whatever," Julchen rolled her eyes. "yo, Amelia, I saw you sat next to miss I'm-too-old-for-pigtails-but-i-don't-care on the bus." She raised one of her eyebrows and smirked.

Francine gasped and looked back and forth between Julchen and I.

"nothing is going on between us! There was nowhere else to sit, that's it."

"sure, whatever you say."

"I've never even spoke to her, Jul." I sighed.

"I know, I know, I was joking!" Juchenl laughed.

Francine let out a sigh of relief.

"someone has a crush, hm?" Julchen directed her attention at Francine.

"I don't have any crushes, but miss pissy brit is pretty cute." Francine shrugged.

Carmen nodded In agreement, "we might have to fight over her."

"we don't even know if she likes girls," Maddie said. "don't get ahead of yourselves."

Both Francine and Carmen ignored her and exchanged venomous glares.

"Pissy pigtails will be mine." Francine hissed.

I sighed. I should be used to this by now; it happened at least once a month. Like that one time Julchen and Monika fought over that one rich Austrian girl. Turns out she was straight. And conservative. That was fun.

"anyway, while those two are occupied with that, I was gonna ask you something." Julchen said, leaning closer to me.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"well, I was thinking, since its Friday, what about a sleepover at my place? With our entire group, of course. And like I said before, my parents are on a business trip. And Luddy wouldn't bug us 'cause he's sick."

"that sounds good," I shrugged. "what about Gil?"

"Gil? He might even join us." Jul laughed. "he won't bother us."

"guys," I said rather loudly, causing quite a few heads to turn. Including everyone at my table. "how do you feel about a sleepover at Julchen and Monika's place tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! sorry this is so short, i just didn't really know where else to go with this. i suggested the idea for this Fic on tumblr, and people seemed to like it. so.. i hope everyone likes the story, as well. thank you for reading! reviews really motivate me, so if you like it, please review! i get stuff done quicker if i know people are actually reading and enjoying my stuff, so reviews generally equal quicker updates.**


End file.
